


Would It Still Be Worth It?

by DelWrites



Category: Fallout: New Vegas
Genre: Gen, Talks of love death and worry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-17
Updated: 2019-09-17
Packaged: 2020-10-20 08:23:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20672276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DelWrites/pseuds/DelWrites
Summary: Six is struggling with some recent romantic feelings for a close friend. Boone becomes the man they ask for advice.





	Would It Still Be Worth It?

"...Boone?"

The sniper looks to the courier from where he's roasting gecko on an open fire. He responds with the action, man of few words that he is.

"...how did you know you were in love?"

Six knows better than to ask, they do, but they trust Boone and hope he may be able to answer. They hope the question doesn't pour salt in his closed wounds.  
He's so silent that Six thinks he's ignored them. They decide to drop it altogether-

"I heard her speak her mind and thought to myself 'all I want to hear is what she has to say'. That's when I realized it." Boone's reply is stated simply, matter-of-fact and easily. Six can tell by the cock of his head that there's a question lingering past the end of his words, so they answer.

"I think I feel that way about someone now. I've never been so... attached. To anything."

They're vulnerable. They're open and for once, it almost worries them- but with Boone there, the always-hectic mind is at ease. The ex-recon soldier has an air of it- of ease, simplicity- that follows him like the clouds of dust rolling through the deserts. Six loves that about him, that he keeps things easy. Boone lets out a huff of consideration, then goes back to the fire.

Boone knows them well enough to know they're hoping for advice. Why they come to him for guidance on anything but how to aim between the eyes, he'll never understand. But he WILL answer, at the very least, because he figures he owes the guy at least that much. They're friends.

"Then stop waiting and tell them. It's worth it." He glances to Six from behind his shades, sees their mouth pressed into a thin line, their eyes hidden by shadow. They're fidgety, shuffling their cards they always always carry, until one slips from their always-slightly-shaky fingers and they have to address the advice they've been given.

"If you were there, when you told her you loved her... But you knew what was gonna happen in the future, and you couldn't stop it. Would it still be worth it?"

"Of course. That's a stupid question." Immediate and blunt.

"Well, I dunno! I just- ...you're right." Six sighs and starts organizing the deck by number. "I know you're right. Any amount of time loving someone is worth it. I'm just... Looking for reasons to stall!"

Boone pulls the gecko off the fire.

"Just tell the damn robot you love him already. Gecko's ready." Boone holds out the stick the meat dangles from, cooling in the evening air. Six laughs.

"Good, I'm starving."

**Author's Note:**

> this is short but I still like it!! hope you do too  
my Fallout Tumblr is nukasarsparilla


End file.
